ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki
| image = Image:Ragnarok_manhwa3.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Loki on the cover of Volume 3. | gender = Male | job class = Assassin Cross | race = Norman | alignment = Lawful Neutral | main weapon = Sword of Shadows (dagger) | family = unknown | friends = Chaos, Iris Irine, Fenris Fenrir | first appearance = Volume 2 (Ragnarok) Episode 14 (Ragnarok Online) }} (Korean: 로키) is the most powerful member of the Assassins Guild and one of the seven Assassins of the Cross. He is apparently totally devoid of emotions (though there is some debate on this topic) and has a hard time fathoming them in others. Abilities Loki's Sword of Shadows has the ability to become a sort of hook-shot, allowing him to latch onto rough surfaces and swing to unreachable places or dodge attacks. It can also be thrown like a normal dagger. He wields "The Might" ("Cosmic Energy" in the English release), the most powerful form of magic in the world, and has been described as "the one who is norman and not." Story About 600 years ago, accompanied Julianna Lucille to a gigantic tower in the Schwarzwald Republic. There they discovered that demons of Muspell were using the tower to emerge into Midgard. goes to investigate the tower while Julianna and the other assassins aide the Prontera Chivalry in countering the demon threat. It's unknown what became of afterwards. Many years later, is seen scouting a castle in the town of Morocc. He and several other assassins noticed that groups of children were seen going into the castle and not coming out for about a year. Suspecting dark intentions, and the assassins infiltrate the castle in the dead of night. and his fellow assassins soon discover that the castle lord has been sacrificing children in an attempt to free Surt from his prison. They manage to save whatever children were left, but not before the castle lord reveals himself as a minion of Surt. A tough battle ensues in which Loki and his assassins were victorious.Ragnarok (Volume 3) After Surt broke free from his prison, entered a Dimensional Gap to find one of Yggdrasil's guardians. He ended up in the Forest of Mist where he met up with a wandering adventurer. After introducing himself, he asks the adventurer for help looking for the guardian as he was having trouble tracking the guardian down. He disappeared and eventually comes upon the guardian Nidhoggr already knocked out by the adventurer he met earlier. He thanked the adventurer for calming the dragon down and said to meet him in Mora later while he waited for Nidhoggr to wake up. After Nidhoggr woke up, takes her to Mora where he and the dragon met up with the adventurer one last time. They explain to the adventurer why Surt broke free and why Nidhoggr had gone mad. At the end of it, took off his muffler and handed it to the adventurer.Wandering Guardian Quest Some time later, and Nidhoggr make their way to Eclage where they discover that the adventurer they met before has been thrown in prison for attacking the Laphine soldiers there. They tell Minuel that they don't believe the adventurer could ever do a thing and the Laphine agrees to take the adventurer to the clinic for them to confirm their beliefs. In the clinic, reveals that the adventurer had been inflicted with a thorn that caused him/her to hallucinate the Laphine soldiers as incarnations of Surt. Loki goes on to reveal that Shenime has been manipulated by an incarnation of Surt that is able to control others through a part of its body. Nidhoggr also agrees with Loki that the adventurer would never do a thing like that if he/she was fully aware of his/her surroundings. Unfortunately, someone needed to take responsibility and admits that person has to be the adventurer. Hisie wonders what and Nidhoggr will do now and explains that they've been trying to track down Surt and that this latest clue will help them.Avant's Back and Nidhoggr eventually track down Surt with the help of the adventurer and chase after him to put an end to the demon god's reign of terror.Temple of the Demon God Loki had never even been wounded twice in combat before encountering Chaos. When the Assassins Guild was almost totally destroyed by Sakray (who had framed the act on Chaos), Loki hunted Chaos down in Prontera and attacked him. The ensuing fight caused so much damage to the surrounding area that the knights of Prontera stepped in to arrest them all. Not one to surrender so easily, Loki was quick to dash away.Ragnarok (Volume 4) When Himmelmez commenced her attack on Prontera, Loki took it upon himself to retrieve Chaos, Iris, and Fenris' weapons and break them out of the Prontera castle dungeon. He teams up with Chaos to take down the invading hordes of undead and eventually face off against Himmelmez herself. Even though the two of them managed to defeat the valkyrie, they were unable to kill her as Sarah swooped in to deliver the final blow herself. After recovering from the battle of Prontera, Loki joins Chaos and the others aboard an airship destined for Juno. On the way, they were attacked by Arkana and wyverns, causing them to crash land near Geffen. He was separated from Chaos and Fenris and takes it upon himself to lead Iris and newcomer Lidia to Geffen. There, they were reunited with the others and decide to enjoy the Magic Festival taking place. When Lidia discovers the portal to Alfheim, he follows her and Reina through it, unknowingly leading Viceroy Hellmod to the very place he sought. A battle ensues and Loki is forced to face off against another fellow Assassin of the Cross. Gallery LokiMask.jpg|Loki in his cloak and mask. Loki.jpg|Loki as seen in the manhwa. Loki3.jpg|Loki contemplating Chaos' actions. Loki2.jpg|Loki in his civilian outfit. RO_Loki2.gif|Loki's RO sprite in full desert garb. RO_Loki2.png|Loki in his full desert garb in RO. RO Loki.gif|Loki in RO. RO Loki.png|Loki's dialogue image in RO. RO_Loki3.png|An in-game illustration of Loki in RO. RO 4Koma(Loki).jpg|Loki featured on a jRO comic. RO Loki(SD).png|jRO art of Loki. Trivia *Lee Myung-jin designated Loki's hair as black for both the manhwa and Ragnarok Online. Strangely enough, in an artwork he drew for the manhwa, he switched the color of Loki's hair with his bone armor, making it so Loki's hair is blue while his armor is black. This mix-up has caused some members of the Ragnarok community to believe Loki's hair is blue, when it is black in the Ragnarok canon. *Loki's mask is obtainable in Ragnarok Online as Loki's Assassin Mask. A reference to the fact he's never seen wearing his mask again in the manhwa, thus the assumption that he has since abandoned it. *His name is taken from the Norse mischief god Loki. Although his character seems far different from the Norse god Loki. References ja:ロキ Category:Characters